


whats up im HURTIN

by luftkommandant



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bumblebee's voice, Canon Disabled Character, Fluff, Gen, Judy Witwicky Is A Good Mom, Mother-Son Relationship, Sam is mentioned, Touch-Starved, affection-starved, fucking hell, its not bad, me? writing more Cute Bumblebee Shit? its more likely than you think, warning for a touch of ableism maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luftkommandant/pseuds/luftkommandant
Summary: "It’s on a whim that Judy decides to go down to the garage to check on Bumblebee. She knows it’ll probably be awkward and he won’t say anything, but it’s like checking on a friend of Sam’s; She’s the host, she has to make sure he’s doing alright. So she goes down to the garage at 11 at night, when everyone else is already asleep."





	whats up im HURTIN

**Author's Note:**

> anyway i have a rheumatologist appointment today and im scared mcfucking but i might get diagnosed with ehlers danlos so im SCARED MCFUCKING so heres some comfort shit for me im gay and tired and scared because TRAUMA INTENSIFIES
> 
> judy witwicky is my literal mom tho and i love her and i will protect her with my life
> 
> and i finally watched the movies and i Love That Shit my fav is aoe because hound is my mom too and also i love cade a lot and "his job is to kick that fat transformers ass" me af
> 
> edit: so yeah my appointment went well!! thanks yall for all your well wishes!! i got diagnosed with hypermobile ehlers danlos which ive known i have for a long time, plus im 99% sure my doctor was high as shit lmao he asked me what i did over the summer and i said slept and he just said in the most deadass voice "thats interesting" like i had said something normal and it was weird as shit

It’s on a whim that Judy decides to go down to the garage to check on Bumblebee. She knows it’ll probably be awkward and he won’t say anything, but it’s like checking on a friend of Sam’s; She’s the host, she has to make sure he’s doing alright. So she goes down to the garage at 11 at night, when everyone else is already asleep.

The door opens with a small creak, and immediately two bright blue eyes snap on or open or  _ whatever  _ it is those aliens do with their eyes, and the relatively small space is illuminated eerily. Bumblebee crouches in the corner, head tilted in a questioning angle, and makes a low tone that seems like an inquiry.

“I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay,” Judy says quickly. She thought he would be in his car mode, seeing as it’s smaller and she would think it’s more comfortable in the cramped garage. Bumblebee just bobs his huge head and stares back with those giant child-like eyes that make him seem not so much older than Sam. Practically a child. So she wonders how old he is, and how long these  _ Cybertronians  _ live, until he speaks.

“ _ I’m fine, thank you, _ ” Bumblebee warbles back, his voice staticky and breaking in a way that seems almost painful.

Judy’s hand goes to her chest in alarm at the sound of his voice, and Bumblebee flinches. “I’m sorry,” she says, softly.

Bumblebee doesn’t speak for a minute, but he moves a bit closer to Judy. “ _ It’s okay. I’m used to it. _ ” After a minute, she cautiously puts one hand on his cheek, watching carefully as he shutters his eyes and leans into the touch.

“Just because you’re used to it doesn’t mean it’s okay,” Judy advises, rubbing Bumblebee’s cheek comfortingly. The metal is warm under her touch, and soft, almost like skin. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have reacted like that.”

It looks like Bumblebee smiles at her, even with the mouth guard. “ _ Thank you _ ,” he answers, in that same painful voice, but this time Judy doesn’t flinch.


End file.
